shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Voyage! Chapter 2
New Voyage! Chapter 2 - His name is Cosmos D. Blade . . . As dust quietly swept just above the ground beside everyone's feet Cosmos and the Pirate's were silent. The captain stared at Cosmos aiming his gun at Dandy who had ran over to her Pappa cradling him in her arm's as he lay unconscious. Captain: 'Oh we have a hero do we? Would you take a bullet for a girl? ''He bore an evil grin on his face as his subordinate's flocked around Cosmos, raising their blades pointing at him with evil smirks across their face's. A small gust of wind blew them all in the face. 'Captain: '''Kill him. I've wasted enough time here. ''As they slowly approached Cosmos, turning the circle smaller. Cosmos pointed through the circle toward's the Captain, as he pulled the spear from his back and stabbed it into the ground. He smiled eerily. 'Cosmos: '''Tell me. How much are you worth? ''The Captain smiled and laughed, he then pulled a poster from inside his jacket, and pointed to the face. It was his face bearing the trademark evil grin, although below the bounty stated 10,000,000. He then laughed harder and wiped his eyes with the wrist of his gun hand. 'Captain: '''Im worth 10 million!! I've killed many people you know!! You won't be the first!! ''Cosmos's grin became even larger as he began laughing falling on his buttock's, tear's falling from his eyes from such laughter as the circle of pirates shrunk more so. '' '''Cosmos: '''Only 10? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That's awful!! Just awful!! AHAHAHA!!! ''Suddenly the first one of the Pirates attack, bringing his blade sharply down from above his head, aiming for the kill. Cosmos rolled over to his left as the blade missed causing dirt to fly. Cosmos placed his hands beside his head onto the ground and pushed himself up to the air, Kicking two of the pirates in the face. 'Cosmos: '''Two down! Many to go! ''Everything slowed down, into slow motion as Cosmos's feet were on the two pirates chests, Using his feet to bounce from their bodies higher up, as he flew up in the air three more surrounded him, Everything's speed suddenly kicked in to the normal way. As Cosmos was in the air he smiled eerily. '''Cosmos: Lóng zhī zhǎo!! Cosmos then axe kicked the first in the neck with his right foot, following with another axe kick to the second using his left foot hitting directly on the chest. Then spinning slightly more he performed a third axe kick to the third person's head. A slight crack was heard as the first two lied rolling in pain, their screams sounded as if they were dying. The third layed silent nor were they rolling in pain. The rest of the pirates looked on in anger as Cosmos feet touched the ground. He then smiled and pointed at the captain. Cosmos: 'Wanna see something cooler? ''Then, on that split second. Cosmos had dispersed into a golden vapor and disappeared, The Captain's evil grin was suddenly wiped from his face as the other pirates also looked scared. '' '''Captain: '''He's a. . a . . Devil Fruit Eater?! ''The Captain suddenly ripped Dandy from her Pappa and held her close to him with his gun pointed at her head, his arm around her neck. He then began to slowly back out of the village and toward's the docks. Cosmos then refused appearing inbetween the final few pirate's. He raised his foot high in front of his face and slammed it to the ground causing a small crater. As the few pirate's flew up to the air Cosmos aimed his fist at '' '''Cosmos: '''Dassui Dassui nooooo Fist FURY!!! ''Suddenly, Cosmos aimed his hand at the Pirates and he shot it off at a supreme speed, He used the moisture in the air to refuse a new hand on his body. The pirates were K.O'd immediatly upon impact from Cosmos's many fist's. He then smiled and looked to Pappa, Noticing that Dandy and the Captain were gone. 'Cosmos: '''EHHHHHHH!?!?!?!? ''His eyes widened as he placed his hands on his cheeks. His teeth sharpened and mouth larger as he yelled in a comedic anime fashion. He then scratched his head with more of a confused look. 'Cosmos: '''WHERE'D THEY GO!?!? ''The Civilian's then yelled at Cosmos, angered that he didn't notice. 'Civilian's: '''BAKA!! YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!!! ''Cosmos then yelled back, angry that they shouted at him, and slightly confused as to when the heck the Captain took Dandy and ran. 'Cosmos: '''I WAS BUSY DAMMIT!!! ''He then began running toward's the barn. With a determined look on his face he grinned. 'Cosmos: '''IM COMING ELIZABETH!!! ''The civilian's were angered even more so, He was running the opposite way and he didn't even know Dandy's correct name. 'Male Civilian 1: '''HER NAMES DANDY BAKA!!! '''Cosmos: '''Dandy Baka ay? . . That's a weird name . . '''Male Civilian 2: '''HE MENT YOUR A BAKA!! HER NAME IS DANDY!! '''Female Civilian 1: '''YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY!! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID!!! ''Cosmos sat down, and crossed his arm's. He pouted his lips and looked around, the other civilians looking at him confused and angered. '' '''Cosmos: '''You guy's are mean. '''Civilian's: '''EHHHHHH!?!? ''Meanwhile the pirate captain was climbing onto his ship with a tied up Dandy, The ship was fairly small and the figurehead was of a black dragon head, similar to the design of Shank's ship. '' '''Dandy: '''Let go of me you pervert!! ''Dandy was screaming at the top of her lungs, Some of the sailor's and fishmen were staring at them. They were curious whether to help her or not. 'Captain: '''Shut your trap!! '''Dandy: '''Pervert!! HELPP!!!! ''The Captain then hit the girl on the back of the head with the handle of his gun, knocking her unconscious.The sailor's worried for the girls safety, approached the Captain. 'Sailor: '''Hey Buddy, Leave that Girl alone!! ''The captain twitched, he'd lost his patience with everything. He then turned to the Sailor that spoke up a small but evil grin on his face. 'Captain: '''Tch. You are a waste of life. ''The Captain then aimed his flintlock pistol at the sailor and shot, The sailor closed his eyes. Everything went black. 'Sailor's Thought's: '''Is this it for me? Is this how my life end's? ''Re-opening his eyes he saw that nothing had hit him, The Captain looked in shock as the other sailor's looked in awe. They ran up to him as the Captain ran back into the lower levels of his ship. 'Sailor's 1: '''Oi Oi mate how'd you do that!! ''The sailor's continued to look in awe as the other sailor stood stunned that he wasn't dead. 'Sailor: '''I-i don't know . . what exactly happened? Didn't I get shot? Did he miss? ''The sailor's grouped around him and patted him on the back laughing, they believed he was being modest. But they didn't know that he was telling the truth. 'Sailor's 2: '''No mate!! The bullet kinda evaporated into some sort of golden vapor!! It was an incredible sight!! ''Meanwhile, on the deck of the ship. Cosmos is seen untying a recently awoken Dandy, he had a joyous smile on his face. 'Cosmos: '''Hehe! Look's like i'm the night in shining armor! ''Dandy blushed as Cosmos stood up, She rubbed her wrist's and ankle's as red marks were seen around them. She smiled despite blushing as Cosmos helped her up, he handed her over to the exstatic sailor's. '' '''Cosmos: '''Guys! Take care of the lady. Im going to take care of some . . . business . . '''Sailor: '''Uhh . . Sure thing, Come on missy. Let's get you home. ''Dandy looked as she saw Cosmos walking down to the lower level's. He turned to face her and yelled at the top of his voice with a joyous smile. 'Cosmos: '''Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! I won't die!! I'll brb!! ''She couldn't help but fear for his life, she was scared for her pappa, but she couldn't stop thinking of Cosmos. However, Both Dandy and the sailor's stood confused trying to figure out amongst one another. 'Sailor: '''Brb? What the heck does that mean? '''Sailor's 1: '''Maybe it means by Reo banoffee pie? '''Sailor: '''BAKA!! It's brb!! not brbp!! '''Reo: '''Aww . . but I want some . . ''They then started to struggle trying to take Dandy home, she didn't want to leave Cosmos. She wanted to wait for his return. ''Meanwhile, the Captain was hiding in his quarter's. He had picked up a blunderbuss from beneath his desk, He aimed it at the door. All that were heard, were brief but fear inflicting thud's. A Creepy voice was heard as the thudding stopped. Cosmos tried desperatly to hold in his laughter.'' 'Cosmos: '''I seeeeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuu Captain. ''Cosmos couldn't hold his laughter in any longer, he kicked open the door and as he did he shouted at the terrified Captain with an evil smile across his face. The Quarter's where huge, a similar size to the deck only it appeared to be more of a luxury room, and the only room. 'Cosmos: '''aaaaaaaaaaaaahahahaha!! I got you goood didn't I!! ''The Captain grew angered that he was scared of such an immature child. He jumped over his desk and ran at Cosmos, Cosmos noticed he was holding a blunderbuss and ripped the door off of it's hinges. 'Captain: '''TAKE THIS YOU CHILDISH BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!! ''As the Captain fired the blunderbuss, he was sent back into the wall of his Quarter's, While Cosmos had thrown the door at such an incredible power, he ran and spin-jumped onto it quickly and then rode it straight to the Captain avoiding the shot of the Blunderbuss and managing to jump off of the door in time and yell. '''Cosmos: Dassui Dassui no Heavenly Fist!!!! Cosmos fist glew gold as he collided with the Captain's face, Blood was seen spitting out from the Captain's nose and mouth as a large Golden explosion occurs. The Sailor's still trying to take Dandy home, Turned along with Dandy to see the huge explosion. Dandy's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, a sudden tear fell from her eye as the Ship had appeared to have evaporated into thin air. Smoke covered where the ship had been. '' '''Dandy: '''No. . . Please.. Please.. DONT DIE COSMOS!!! ''Amongst the smoke a black sillhouette is seen. Beside the neck was a long outstreching scarf shape. It appeared to be carrying something in it's arm's, that or it was very fat. 'Cosmos: '''oioioioi!! Don't take me so lightly!! ''Cosmos appeared through the smoke with a childish smirk across his face, in his arms he held a near dead Captain, blood flowing from his face like a river, the face also appeared to be disfigured with a large fist shape on the cheek. The Captain's mouth open, and his eyes were also open but his pupils could not be seen. 'Dandy: '''Y-you beat him? With your fist's? no . . your spear? . . No he had a gun!! How did you do it!! ''Comsos dropped the near dead Captain and gave a thumbs up with the thumb pointing to his head, his childish grin grew even larger. 'Cosmos: '''Who cares!! Im Cosmos D. Frikin Blade!! ''The Sailor's picked Cosmos up onto their shoulder's as they cheered his name, They began walking into the village as Dandy followed staring at Cosmos Admirably. She then remembered her papa had been shot and so she ran past cosmos and the sailor's and headed for her Papa. '' '''Dandy: '''PAPPA!! ''As she reached the village square, She saw Pappa yelling at Lilly and Delilah. His stomach wrapped in bandages, and his hammer still in his hand. '' '''Pappa: '''You let a young boy in the barn!! With three young beautiful girl's such as yourselves!! ''A slight nosebleed drippled from a few of the Sailor's faces as Cosmos jumped down and Pappa also had a nosebleed. '' '''Cosmos: '''Geez old geezer your a perv to think such thoughts, you two men!! ''Delilah looked and saw Cosmos and almost immediatly ran to him, Lilly hid behind pappa, although she was slightly talller, Dandy however ran and jump hugged Pappa. 'Pappa: '''I AM NOT A PERV!! IM A CARING FATHER DAMNIT! ''With that everyone began laughing as Cosmos desperatly ran from Delilah. 'Cosmos: '''HEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!! ''<- Previous | Next -> Category:Stories Category:1NF3RNO Category:New Voyage!